Back Together
by TomokiG
Summary: Fate played against two of the DDs and they had to split up each with one of their children.
1. Prologue

Back Together…

Back Together…

A/N: Sorry, no A/N today except that I accept everything else than flames, after the last flaming I'm still looking for a new fire-insurance…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the series and the main-plot of Digimon, I wished I would but I don't. I don't earn any money or anything else for writing such stories, I do it for fun and experience. 

Prologue 

It was dark night, darker than every night before as if the world knew about his loss of light. He hasn't realized how it happened, but it did. Just at that moment he's standing outside the house in which they lived for so long with his son on his arms. Something just hit his head and landed with a ping on the ground. As he picked up this object he held his son tighter and began to cry. 

It was the end wasn't it ?

That was eight years ago…


	2. Chapter 1 – Decision

Chapter 1 – Decision

Chapter 1 – Decision

I'm alone, even with my son I feel alone. It was shortly after his birth, 8 years ago, when I made my worst mistake. It was a difficult time, I was without a job and my fiancée's couldn't support us four. Then I got a job offered but I had to move to London meanwhile she wanted to stay back at Japan. It started as a little discussion, continued as an argument, our first, and ended with both of us alone with one of the twins. Our daughter stays with her meanwhile our son stays with me. I never thought I'd make the same mistake as my parents, but this time it's worse, Daisuke, our son, doesn't even know that he's got a sister, Mimi. We named both past two of our best friends. I wished I'd still have contact to my friends, but after the break-up I decided to get some time for me and broke all connections. I even lost contact to my brother after his divorce two years ago, the last info I got was that he got a new job in the US. I think it's time to end my isolation even if I can never correct my mistakes, but Daisuke deserves me trying. Although he lives here most of his life, he's not happy here, due to being the only Japanese-looking person at school he always feels as an outsider. I'm lucky that my contract finally runs out and that I'm no longer bound to this country. But that's a decision I want to do with my son, not against him. And then I've to do something I should've done a long time before, tell him the truth… But that's nothing I should do now, better after we made our decision…

! "Dai, where are You ?"

! "Just a sec, dad…"

Sometimes I wonder how he could be this mature, most times he behaves more like an 11-years-old than 8-years-old boy. But that has to be something he got from his mom; she always behave much more mature as she had to be. It's somehow odd, he looks like my copy when I was in his age, he only got a few facets from his mom, but his behavior is much like hers. I wonder if Mimi is the opposite of him, looks like her mom and behaves like me…

"What's up, dad ?"

"Sit down, I think we should make a decision for us…"

"Huh ?"

"What do You think of moving ?"

"I dunno. Where ?" I see my son confused, neither happy nor sad, simply confused.

"I think of Tokyo, Japan, You know where Your grandparents live…" My son's eyes widen but I don't know if this is a good sign or a bad. "… but finally it's Your decision. If You want to go, we'll move there, if not we don't."

"Japan sounds great… Where would we stay ?"

"First at Your grandma until I find a new apartment for us, but I try to find one in the neighborhood, so don't worry." If he was exited then he's now on fire. I know he loves his grandparents, both he knows.

"When ?"

"As fast I can do some calls and set up the move. I'll tell You after that calls."

"Okay, dad." It was a long time ago I've seen him this happy. Now I know what I've to do.


	3. Chapter 2 – Back

Chapter 2 – Back

Chapter 2 – Back

One week has passed since our decision and now we're standing at the Tokyo airport and looking for my mom who wants to pick us up.

!"Takeru ! Dai !"

I was looking in the wrong direction, my mom is just a few meters behind us and waves at us.

!"Grandma !"

These are the moments I really love, when my son really acts like an 8-years-old again, just like now. It's impossible to hold him back, and I really don't try, and he runs with full-speed towards my mom. How I really missed to be here and to see my son this happy. I should've never done that mistake to move to England. I don't know if I can hold back my tears, but who cares…

"Hi mom…"

After minutes filled with hugs and tears my mom speaks up:

"So You two, better we get Your luggage and then head somewhere to get some food…"

There's no other opinion, so my mom takes care of Daisuke meanwhile I pick up our luggage, to be exact the first part of our luggage, the rest will follow in a few days. We've only taken with us all we need the next days. We have some food at a local restaurant in Odaiba and head to my mom's apartment…

"So, You two, this will be Your home the next days. Dai, You'll sleep in Your dad's old room and Takeru, You'll stay at the guest-room."

Everytime we were here we had this arrangement. I know that Dai loves this, he's this proud of me although I don't deserve this. I know that he deserves the truth, and I will tell him, but not before we're settled in…

I notice Dai yawning and knowing that he hasn't slept during the flight I decide to send him sleep. We'll have whole tomorrow for us except for a meeting with the principal of his new (my old) school. I thought it was better to give him a day off before he has to go back to school. I have two weeks off before I start working here. Most of the time I'm able to work at home except for two or three times a month when I've to attend to meetings an the office. These are much better conditions than I had in London, there I had to be five days per week at the office.

"Takeru ?"

"Yes mom ?"

"Have You found an apartment yet ?"

"I want to look in two days when Dai goes to school. Yet I've got a few offers and need to check them."

"Perhaps You're interested to get this one. I wanted to sell this anyway…"

"Why ? I thought You love this apartment ?"

"Just say it this way, I'm moving in in someone's apartment and we consider marriage…"

WHAT ???? It has to be someone special that she falls again in love after my dad…

"Who ?"

I notice her smirk evilly… It can't be, can it ?

"I think You know… We both finally solved our problems, and feeling lonely helped a little…"

Yes, she was lonely after me moving to London and Yamato to Florida. She even barely saw our children, her grandchildren. And that's the same with dad.

"Congratulations… I never thought that would happen in this life… About the apartment, it sounds good but I'll ask Dai tomorrow. I made many bad decisions in his life, now I try to make my decisions with him."

"Good idea, at least You learned of my mistakes…"

"Not really, I learned after my biggest mistake, the same mistake You and dad did. If I had waited two more days I didn't have to move. Just after signing my contract I received another offer for a work here in Tokyo…"

*** Changing POV ***

"Mom ? I can't sleep."

I see my tired daughter in the door of my bedroom standing with her stuffed Patamon in her hand. I still wonder why she has chosen a Patamon-doll and not a Tailmon. But then I understand when I look in her eyes. She has the same look in her eyes than her dad. How comes that I think about him so much the last days… 

"Honey, come here." I pat on the free place on the bed. I still have a big bed, just to remind me what I've done eight years ago. I can't remember why I got angry that time. He wanted to earn enough to support us all, my money wasn't enough that time to feed us. We needed his job, but I didn't want to move away from Odaiba, to be honest I never lived anywhere else and was afraid what would await for us in London. How many times I wished that I'd apologize for my behavior that day but after his departure we lost contact and I was too afraid, too chicken to ask his parents or Yamato. The worst, Mimi doesn't know her dad or that she's got a brother. I feel like a betrayer, I betrayed her of one half of her family. I know that she deserves the truth, but I'm afraid that she'd hate me after telling her or that the shock would hurt her too much. The worst for me, I still love him, I never got over him…


	4. Chapter 3 - Meetings

Chapter 3 – Meetings

Chapter 3 – Meetings

::Yawn:: I don't know how long mom and I talked, but she wanted to know all what happened the last years in our lives. Very hard to explain was why I declined Daisuke skipping a grade like the school wanted me to. He ever aced at school although or perhaps because he was an outsider. But letting him skip would be the same as putting a sign on his head reading "I'm really an outsider!". And he should've had to learn everything he skipped after school. I know that he's gifted, but destroying the last pieces of his childhood isn't my favorite, and his mom would kill me if she found out. We all know what could happen if You put too much on a child's shoulder, he might break down like Ken once… Somehow I managed to explain this my mom, although she didn't understand my motives completely she accepted my decision. I filled her everything in except my tries to sell a few novels, I still have no answer but I gave them my new address before I left London. I hope that they are interested…

Oh, what – or better – who's laying besides me ? – Ridiculous to ask, I know who's there : Daisuke. He's too kind to wake me if he cannot sleep, so he climbs into my bed and cuddles besides me. As long it's only him and me I've got no problems with this. I still doesn't understand why I deserve him, the last years he was my only ray of hope, the only reason to get up every morning. I try not to wake him up while I grab the photo which I put there yesterday before I went sleep. It's the photo of both teams intertwined without our digimon. It has become a ritual, every night before I go sleep I look at everyone on this photo and give them a silent goodnight. I wonder why Dai has never asked about this photo and who these persons are…

":Yawn: Dad ?"

"Yes, Dai ?"

"Who are they ?"

Isn't this ridiculous ? Sometimes I really hate coincidence, but my whole life is fond on coincidence, so I cannot complain…

"I thought, You never ask… These are/were my closest friends in my childhood. We shot this photo after our fight against Malomyotismon."

"You mean, You were one of the twelve ?"

I remember, our fights are now part of public history, although our identities are hidden with the help of Gennai. Historians only know our number and that we are Japanese, but nothing more. Now we're only called 'the twelve'.

"Yep, Dai. My partner is/was Patamon who could evolve to Angemon and later MagnaAngemon. With my friend Iori we made Shakkoumon. That was an interesting time, we had good and also bad times, but in the end it's a good memory."

"How comes that You never told me ?"

"The easiest way to answer would be that You never asked, but that's a lie. That time is hard for me to remember, everytime I also remember some facts I don't like. Some parts I hardly try to forget and others remember me of my biggest mistake I made…" I hardly hold back some tears.

"Sorry dad that I asked…"

"No, don't be, You deserve to know. If You like I'll tell You a little bit today, not everything but it'll be a beginning."

"Tell me dad, who of them are You ?"

I point on my 11-year-old self. "That was me, and the other blonde behind me that's uncle Yamato."

"Yamato was also 'one of twelve' ?"

"Yep, we both were since the beginning in the team. His partner was Gabumon which could evolve in Garurumon, Weregarurumon and Metalgarurumon. Somehow both fit together, they were both lone wolves…"

"Who's that girl besides You, she looks nice…"

Bingo! But what shall I tell him… I think I'll tell him when I'm ready…

"That's Hikari, perhaps my best friend at that time. Her partner was Tailmon…"

"And who's the boy with the spiky hair and the goggles on his head ?"

"Fine sense, that's Daisuke Motomiya, at that time my worst rival and later my best friend. You're named after him, I'm only sorry that he moved to the US before Your birth. He planned to open a restaurant there… You know what ? We both get dressed and then we try to get something for breakfast. And later I try to tell You more about us. It's a deal ?"

"Deal !"

I know why he's my own ray of hope, sometimes he's really mature but then he's also like a child. He's really unique…

Slowly we both get up. While Dai moves into his room to get dressed I grab a towel and head towards the showers. We got a sharing agreement, first I get a shower and shave, then he can occupy the bathroom… 

*** 45 minutes later ***

Lucky, my mom was still asleep when we sneaked out of the apartment. We don't know where we find a restaurant or a café which has open at that time, it's about 07.30 am, but I hope we'll find one. During the whole walk Dai sits on my shoulder and I show him a little around. I notice that many houses got renovated but then there are also many which looks like I remember. Finally we find an open restaurant, and it's called "Veemon's noodles". I can't hold back a laughter…

"Dad, what's funny ?"

"Dai, I told You of my friend Daisuke, his partner was Veemon. Do You think that could be coincidence ?"

We both shake our heads and say unisonous"No…"

"I think we should have our breakfast here…"

We head in and sit down at a free table. A few minutes later a waiter appears. We order something light to eat and about 15 minutes later a vine-red haired young man in a cooking dress brings our food.

"I'm sorry that it took this long, but our cooks are ill and I have to fill in."

"No problem, we've got time, we really don't mind…"

I notice Dai shoveling in his food. Even if he doesn't know my friend, he has some of his habits. And then I notice something familiar about the cook, I think I know him, but I cannot resolve why…

"Is that Your son who inhales his food ?"

"Yes, that's my son Daisuke, my pride…"

Just as I say Dai's name I notice the cook chuckling. I wonder why he does so, but then I notice something else, a familiar aura; it can't be, but why not…

"Motomiya Daisuke ? That's You ?"

Now I've got him off guard, he looks strangely at me. Has he forgotten me ? Okay, I've to admit, during the last 10 years I changed although not as much as he. Just in the moment he looks in my eyes his widen…

"Takaishi Takeru ?"

"Yep, that's me. I didn't expect to see You again before the digiworld reopens…"

"Me neither. I'm sorry for losing contact, but I had too much work…" I notice my son with widen eyes looking at Daisuke.

"Dai, that's Daisuke, the one we talked about earlier…"

"Hello, Mr. Motomiya." He's as polite as everytime. I think he's got his politeness from his mom.

"Please don't call me Mr. Motomiya, I'm Davis. That's the name I'm now used to. Mr. Motomiya make me older than I am…"

"Okay, Mr… Okay, Davis…" I can barely hold back a laugh.

"Tell me Daisuke… Davis, how long are You back here ?"

"I opened my restaurant a few months ago, but my family moved here just yesterday. Are You staying longer ?"

"We also just moved back from England, just now we're staying at my mom's. Today I want to show Dai a little bit around Odaiba, later in the morning I've got an appointment at our old school for signing him in, and then we'll see."

"Perhaps we'll see us later at the school, I've got an appointment too, but for now I've to manage my restaurant; You know too much work and too many problems. It was nice to see You again, I really hope we'll meet again so that we can fill each other in what happened the last 10 years. And I'd like to introduce You my son."

"Be sure, we will, at least I know where You work…" I add a smirk.

"Bye, You two… And by the way, today it's my treat."

"Bye, Mr. … ahem, Davis."

"Bye Daisuke." We only see him vanish into the kitchen.

"Dad, was he ever this way ?"

"Yep… Sometimes even worse, but he was ever a good friend."

*** Hikari's POV ***

Just after entering the school, our principal Mrs. Iwakomo waits for me.

"Mimi, please go to the class, I've to speak with the principal."

"Yes, mom." She leaves and heads to our class. This year I'm her teacher, it's a difficult situation to have Your own child as student, but at least I don't have all classes with her.

"Mrs. Yagami ?"

"Yes, Mrs. Iwakomo ?"

"I've to inform You that You'll have tomorrow two new students: One's from England and one's from America."

"Is there any other information ?"

"I only know one name yet, Motomiya Takeru. I'll send them later to You for a short introduction when they arrive." I chuckle as I hear the name Motomiya Takeru. That's too weird… "Is something wrong ?"

"Not really, but I am used to know a Motomiya, and Takeru was the name of my fiancée."

"I'm sorry if I hit into an old wound."

"You don't need to be sorry, You couldn't know about this. It just make me remember the mistake I made 8 years before… I think it's better if I head to my class."

"Just remember to visit my office this afternoon for getting their papers."

"I will." 

Motomiya Takeru, I can't believe it that Daisuke named his son after **him**. Okay, we named our son after Daisuke, but I never thought that he would do this…

I push this thought aside and head to my class. That'll be an interesting day…

*** Takeru's POV – later this morning ***

Odaiba hasn't really changed, it's definitely the old, especially the local park.

This morning I showed Dai around and we talked about the DDs especially Daisuke. I can't remember how many stories I told him, but it doesn't count, Dai was/is very excited about this especially since I never told him about before. Just now we're sitting outside the principal's office at Dai's new school. We've to wait until the principal's ready with the other new student. Finally the door opens and Daisuke with his son leaves. His son looks alike him when he was younger and has around Dai's age.

"Oh Takeru, may I introduce You my son Takeru ?"

I barely manage not to burst into laughter and only smile.

"Takeru that's Takaishi Takeru, the one I told You."

"Mr. Takaishi, nice to meet You…"

"Don't call me Mr. Takaishi, just call me Takeru."

"Mr… Takaishi, You're next."

Daisuke, or now Davis, takes the seat I used before meanwhile I enter the principal's office.

It's not an interesting talk, she asks me a little bit about me and Dai, about his grades at his old school, how good he's in Japanese and so on. Then she checks the forms I filled before. There was no problem except for one thing.

"Are You sure about this ?" She shows me the part about Dai's mother.

"Definitely yes. That's correct. Why do You ask ?" She looks at me in disbelief.

"No special reason…" She lies, but I cannot resolve why. Then she continues with the check.

"I think that's all okay, now we've only to visit his teacher for a little introduction. Just follow me…"

She opens the door and we leave her office; Daisuke and his son are still waiting outside.

"Takeru, can You do me a favor ?"

"No problem, which one ?"

"There's an emergency at the restaurant and I've to go back. Can You take care of Takeru meanwhile. I try to be back as soon as possible. If I'm not and You know where I'll be."

"No problem, Daisuke."

Before he leaves he tells his son to behave and that I'll care about him until Daisuke's back.

We three follow the principal to the class which both will attend since tomorrow. I've got a weird feeling that something will happen…

*** Hikari ***

I'm just about to explain my class the high science of multiplication. To be honest, it's not that difficult, but try this to explain 8-year-old kids… In my first year I really got problems but with the help of other teachers I finally managed to break the ice, now that's no longer a real problem. Somehow is today different, I barely can concentrate and I've an odd feeling which I last had about **that** day…

Suddenly the principal, Mrs. Iwakomo, enters. I think our new students are standing outside. She signs that she doesn't want a greeting, so I only order the class to keep calm during my talk with the her.

"Mrs. Yagami, I brought the two new students with me, they're now standing outside. I also brought one parent. I'll take over the class during Your talk with them. And take Your daughter with You, she might show the two boys around the school."

"Thanks. I try to make it fast…"

"You don't need to. Take the time You need, and I really enjoy teaching, I barely have time to do this since I became the principal."

I wave at Mimi to follow me and we both leave the classroom. Sometimes I really don't understand Mrs. Iwakomo, once she told me that she hated to teach 3rd-graders and then today she says the opposite. Perhaps she thinks that the reunion with Daisuke would take a little bit longer…

At the moment I close the door I notice a huge familiar looking blonde man with two children. Somehow I cannot hold the image, then I look at the two children. The first has vine-red spiky hair with a pair of goggles on it, definitely Daisuke's son.

I greet him "You have to be Motomiya Takeru, I'm Mrs. Yagami, Your future teacher." I notice the huge blonde nervously looking at me as if he knows something I don't…

Then I look at the other boy… OH BOY, if I didn't know better I'd say he's a spitting image of my ex-fiancée at his age. And then his eyes, he has exactly the same although there's something else in them, something familiar, something I see every morning in the mirror… I don't need three tries to guess who he is, it can only be one, the one I've betrayed for 8 years.

Before I break down I barely manage to say his name ~"Daisuke…"

But then I cannot hold back my cries. I feel lost and lightless, but then I notice a familiar aura, something I missed for so long. And then **he** holds me close so that I can sob in his shoulder as we were used to before the incident…

~"I'm so sorry, Hikari… I wanted to apologize the last eight years for what I've done to You… to me… to us. I hope You can forgive me. If not today, perhaps in the future…" I notice his voice cracked as if he tries to hold back his own tears…

My thoughts get interrupted by …

"Mom ? Are You okay ?" That's Mimi…

I try to answer but cannot manage to. It's Takeru who answers instead…

"Don't worry, Mimi. I'll take care of her; can You please show Daisuke and Takeru around the school meanwhile ? We've much to talk about…"

"No problem, Mr. ???"

"Takaishi Takeru, but just call me Takeru. And I vow that she'll be as safe as with Tailmon…"

I know that she don't need anything more to hear, the phrase with Tailmon made sure that he's trustful, only my closest friends know about her… 

I notice the children slowly disappear but I can overhear what they're talking about…

"Tell me, Dai, how comes that Your dad knows about Tailmon ?"

"That's simple, he's one of twelve like Your dad."

"Cool…"

"Shall I tell You two something funny ?"

"Shoot…"

"My mom is one too…"

I don't know, shall I cry or laugh ? It's somehow strangely to see our kids with Daisuke's son talking like best friends… This feeling lasts a few seconds until my sadness gets back.

"Sorry, Takeru…"

"You don't need to be. You were right, Dai and I were never happy in London, we were ever outsiders, we should've stayed back here."

"No, You were right… I know that my money couldn't support us four, at the beginning it was barely enough for Mimi and me. I don't know what we would've done with You two around. Can You forgive my stubbornness ?"

"There's nothing that I've to forgive You, if there was something I've forgiven a long time ago. Can You forgive me ?"

"That's the same. But can they forgive us ?"

"I don't know, I really hope Dai will forgive me for not telling him the truth…"

"You haven't told too ? I didn't know how to explain Mimi what happened and why she hasn't a family…"

"I know… I know how You feel, it's the same with me. Shall we tell them this evening ?"

"I think… They deserve to know. Where shall we do this ?"

"How about Your apartment, we just moved back yesterday and stay at my mom's. My luggage hasn't arrived yet, especially the special bag. I only have a few very personal things taken with me."

"Then it's settled, after school we'll head to my apartment and then we'll face the truth… Perhaps we can fill each other in what happened the last eight years…"

I notice that I'm still in his embrace, and it's feels still right as if nothing happened. I know that I should slip out of it, but I can't. I don't want to let him go again, I did this once and I've regretted it since then, I really can't. But what if there's someone special in his life ? What if he doesn't love me anymore ? What if… Then I notice him looking in my eyes, he still have the same look in them which causes me faint… No he hasn't, there's nobody else, he was the last eight years lonely with his last ray of hope, Daisuke… What have I done…

"Don't cry, Hika. You know I cannot stand seeing You crying. Be strong as You used to be, as strong as You were the last eight years; it had to be hard for You. Be strong for Mimi and Dai, be strong for Yourself and be strong for me."

I look again in his eyes and notice the same feeling between us we used to have. He still loves me… I'm sure he does, but I don't know how deep… I don't know why but I've to do this… I snuggle closer to him and do something I wanted for eight years, something I missed so long, I placed a kiss on his lips. It begins as a simple one without passion, but with him kissing back it becomes one…

I don't know how long this lasts but it's interrupted by familiar voices…

"MOM ?"

"DAD ?"

Geeze, they are definitely our kids, they have exactly the same timing like us at their age. There's only one fitting reaction for this, we both begin to laugh like the last day on earth… They've to think that we finally lost it. It takes us one or two minutes to calm down. But the look in our children's faces are just too funny. Finally I manage to concentrate again…

"We'll explain You two later. Takeru, I'll be at Your mom's apartment at 3.15 pm after my last class. Mimi, I like You to stay with Takeru and Daisuke, You can show them a little bit around Odaiba and You can use the opportunity to ask him about Patamon…" I know how she loves Patamon, she ever wanted to know everything about him. I see her eyes widen as she realizes her chance. 


	5. Chapter 4 – Truth

Chapter 4 – Truth

Chapter 4 – Truth

I still don't know how Hikari manages to take care of 20 nosey 8-year-olds, I had enough problems with these three. Most of the time Mimi asks me all about Patamon, his favorite food, his habits, his likes and dislikes, etc… Even Takeru asked me many things about our past adventures, especially our relation during them. Only Daisuke kept silent and listens to all I say. I was glad as we finally reached 'Veemon's noodles'. It wasn't that hard to get Daisuke/Davis…

"Ahh Takeru, are You now a babysitter ? Who's that nice lady ?"

"You could say so, but this is a little different, that's Yagami Mimi, Hikari's daughter…"

He looks suspiciously at Mimi and then shakes unbelievingly his head.

"I should've seen that, she really looks like her mom. Where have You met Hikari ?"

"At the school, she's their teacher…"

Just heard he literally punches his forehead.

"I think I should kill the cook who called me back due to an 'emergency'. Just for finding some ingredientsI missed that. But tell me, why aren't You two married, the last I heard of You was Your engagement…"

THANKS DAISUKE !!! I just managed to distract them of the last incident and then You hit exactly on that spot !!! THANKS !!!

I think he's seen my murderous look and replies with a rueful one…

"That's a long story, and for now I cannot tell You, not before we told these two…" I point to Dai and Mimi…

"Sorry, if I told something wrong…"

"You couldn't know that and You were nosey… Don't worry, but don't try to play with me gotcha, I could use real bullets…" I add an evil smirk…

He slightly steps aback and holds up defensively. But I know that this is only show, he knows that I only tease…

"I'm sorry, but duty calls. We see us around…"

Just was Daisuke/Davis vanished I just hear…

"You and mom were engaged ???" / "You and her mom were engaged ?"

I can only smile and shake unbelievingly my head… These are definitely our children…

"For now I can only say yes, but for details You two have to wait until Hikari's around. You'll hear the complete story this evening. Perhaps You can convince my mom to show You some photos of us and our digimon. I know she has dozen…"

I really hope that satisfy them a little until Hikari comes around…

I can't resolve how we finally reached my mom's apartment, I feel like a dictionary, at least I was used by them as one. They wanted to know everything, about Patamon, parts of our adventures, how Hikari and I met, etc… Between my explanations I hear them whisper …

~"Do You know Your dad ?"

~"No, why ?"

~"Just curious, but I don't know my mom…"

I thought it would be the best to disturb their thoughts… "Are You two ready, can I continue ?"

Somehow we finally reach the apartment and it's about 12.30 pm. I hope my mom hasn't changed her habits and she waits for us. 

As I open the door I yell "Mom, we're back." I think I shouldn't destroy the surprise…

!"I'm in my room, writing some articles. Where were You and why haven't You left a note…"

Finally I reach the door to her room and open it.

"Sorry, I forgot. Dai and I were awake and we thought it would be nice to look for some breakfast during we explore Odaiba. I didn't want to wake You. Later this morning we had an appointment at his new school. That's the story for short…" I wave at Dai and Mimi to enter the room.

She notices something and turns around from her PC, just to see them. First she doesn't react, but as she examines Mimi her eyes widen and she pales a little…

"Takeru, don't tell me that's Mimi…"

"Okay mom, if You insist I won't tell You… But that won't change anything about the fact…"

The next thing happening is my mom fainting dead away…

*** Hikari ***

Lunch, usually I'd stay with the other teachers eating, but not today, Mrs. Iwakomo wants to see me. I think I know why, it's about Daisuke and Takeru. At the principal office I get waved through…

"Mrs. Yagami, I think You know why I want to talk to You."

"It's about Daisuke, isn't it ?"

"Correct. This situation isn't easy for me, I've to decide if I'm able to allow You teaching him. Since it was only Your daughter, I had no problems, but the situation complicated… To proof my decision I need more information about it and Your relation to each other."

"I think I understand. Even for me is this situation everything else than easy… It started shortly after their birth. At that time I was about to finish my education meanwhile Takeru, at that time my fiancée, already worked for a local newspaper. We had no real problems until he and his mother lost their jobs due to financial problems. Although his mother found a new one which wasn't well paid really fast, he didn't. At that time I only had a bad paid job which couldn't afford us all. This lasted about 2 months until our spares were nearly used up. Luckily he was offered a new job but it was in England which could support us all. That night we had a discussion which ended into a big argument. The end of the story was that he and Daisuke moved to England and Mimi and I stayed back here. During the last eight years I thought that I ruined it all, and I tried to forget all although I didn't succeed…"

"How could Your relationship with both best described ?"

"Until yesterday I thought both would hate me, but now I've got a different feeling. About Takeru and me I think we still love each other although it needs some time to heal all scars. About Daisuke I cannot say anything yet, that'll need time to get know each other."

"I see… For now I won't change anything, but I'll keep an eye on this situation. You **have** to tell me if there are any problems or if You can't teach him, then I'll put him into another class. And also update me about Your relation to each other. I promise to keep all private."

"I understand… Is there anything else ?"

"Yes, here are their papers, about both of Your new students, they both speak fluent Japanese but have still problems reading and writing. For now I leave it to You to find a solution for this."

"Okay, I try to figure something out after checking how bad their problems are."

"For now it should be all, just remember to update me about any changes…"

"I will." With this I leave her office, I don't know how to feel about this, but I understand her position… 

For now I wished it was 3.00 pm, after my last lesson for today. But I've to stick around for another two hours…

*** Takeru ***

"Mom, are You okay ?"

I look down at my mom laying on her bed. I expected everything else but this. Luckily I caught her fainting and managed to put her onto her bed. 

"Takeru, what happened ?"

"Just a few minutes ago You fainted dead away and I put You on Your bed."

"I can tell You I had a weird dream, I dreamed that Your twins are together again…"

"TWINS ???" the two voices of the children say unisonous. Now they are stunned by shock… I managed to distract them this far and mom managed to destroy all plans…

"Geeze, that's definitely not my day. Hikari and I wanted to tell them when she'd arrive later after school but now I doubt that we can wait this long… Thanks mom…"

"Sorry Takeru for changing the plans, but I really thought it was a dream…"

"Don't worry mom, we had to tell them either this way or another, so we take the other… I hope You don't mind that I cannot cook today. And can You bring us the photos ?"

"They are in the album nearby the computer, You cannot miss them. Meanwhile You take care of Your children I'll cook. That's the least I can do after messing Your plans…"

She gets up, heads toward the kitchen and leaves my two shocked children and me behind.

Before I even think of telling them the whole story I go to the computer and take the photo album nearby. These photos are memories of our best time when our lives were in perfect order, before fate played a terrible joke with us.

"Is it true ?" That's Dai; I think he got over his shock first.

"Yes… You two are twins, to be exact unidentical twins. And yes, Hikari and I are Your parents."

"Bu…But why haven't You told me before ?"

"First, I wanted to tell You just after we settled in here, sometime in the next two weeks. After the reunion with Your mother we decided to set the date to this evening. Sometimes Your plans change in a few minutes… About why, that's not this easy to explain, and You two should first know what happened eight years ago. For this I want to wait until Mimi is able to listen, she also deserves to know."

"Okay, I'll wait, but tell me who knows about us."

"I can tell You who knows from my position, my parents, uncle Yamato and his ex-wife Sora. From Hikari's position I think only her parents and Your other uncle Taichi, her brother."

I notice Mimi slowly regaining her senses. I think I know her first question…

"Is this true ?" Yep, like I guessed…

"Yes, it is, You two are siblings, to be exact twins. But before I tell You the whole story as I remember, I want to show You some photos, shortly taken before and after Your birth…"

I open the album at the end where their baby-photos are and show them several, most of them with us four, a few plus their grandparents. One of these photos is special to us, it shows Hikari with Mimi in her arms and me with Daisuke in mine kissing. 

"This was the best time in our lives when all worked perfect… Unfortunately this all changed about one month after Your birth. Your grandfather, Hikari's dad, had a apoplexy and became seriously ill, that time it wasn't sure if he'd survive and just a few days later my mom and I lost our jobs at the local newspaper. My mom found fast a new one, but it wasn't well paid, it was just enough for her and not losing this apartment. I wasn't that lucky, just a beginner in this job without experience I got no offer. Your mom's job couldn't support us four at that time. We were forced to use our spares we laid back for our marriage. But it lasted only two months until we had to decide how to go on. At that time I got an offer, but it was in England; it could support us four, but that meant that we all had to move there. Unfortunately it also meant if Hikari moved with us she had to start over her education to become a teacher. She would've lost at least three years. At the end we had two options, first we all and second only two moved to England. It started as discussion and ended in an argument. In the end we broke our engagement and Daisuke and I moved to England. It was the last time we had contact with each other."

"And why didn't You tell me ?"

"This is a mixture of several reasons. One is reasoned by my own hurt, I never got over Hikari, and also the loss of Mimi has hurt badly. The next reason was that we were stuck in England due to the contract, we had never been able to get back together in that situation. Another reason was that I didn't know how to tell You this and You were too young to understand how fate played against us. Then there were other reasons which forced me to change my plans if I wanted to tell You the whole story, one was Yamato's and Sora's divorce…"

I look into my/our children's faces and see them shocked by the news. I don't know how they'll accept the facts, if they'll ever understand this and if they can forgive us for not telling them. But even if they don't I'll try to be the father for them as if nothing happened, they deserve me trying even if they don't love me (anymore). 


End file.
